universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Bluster Kong
Entrance Barrel Copter Crash Bluster enters the battlefield from his Barrel Copter. Special Attacks Neutral B - What the Boss Says Bluster yells "Work!" at the opponent on close range (max. three steps back), which pushes the opponent away. For a few seconds, the opponent is frozen, giving Bluster the advantage of hitting him/her after the attack or hitting him/her off the ledge. If the button is held down, Bluster can cast a charged attack (yells "Back to work!") that knocks the opponent down and deals them 20% damage. Side B - Blurricane Bluster spins for a maximum of seven steps, making anyone he collides dizzy for a second. Bluster can also spin while jumping, but is fall is slightly softened. Blurricane can easily be blocked if an opponent jumps on top of Bluster or commits an attack when Bluster is under them. Up B - Barrel Copter With the Barrel Copter, Bluster can reach new heights. He is able to go sideways, but cannot go down or stop going up (going down cancels the attack). If the Barrel Copter flies straight upwards, opponents might get attached to it, allowing Bluster to go for an easy attack. If the Barrel Copter collides with another object based attack, such as Hulk Hogan's Wrecking Ball, both the Barrel Copter and the opponent's object crash. Down B - Barrel 007 Bluster stuffs a nearby opponent in a barrel, and gains a special power with the opponent's power inside of it. However, other opponents can use the barrel as well, if another opponent is inside of it to activate the powerup. Powers gained (based on opponent): Waligie: Shoots out a short range of Bootleg Waluides. Based on Waligie's Up B. Spitting Image Ronald Reagan: Drops a weird version of Bonzo that explodes in short range. Based on SIRR's Down B. Hulk Hogan: Bluster's barrel hops three steps, dropping every opponent it touches down like Hulk Hogan's Leg Drop. ODEMH: Bluster's barrel floats and hurts any opponent it touches for five seconds, similar to items that are affected by ODEMH's temperature heist attack. 60s' Moomintroll: Bluster's barrel spawns a ghostly image of Funky Kong's head, which sings a verse from a random song and produces a musical note that revolves around Bluster. Based on 60s' Moomin's Side B, Note Load. Dr. Nick Laslowicz: Bluster's barrel spawns a ghostly image of Klump, who spins around and can change opponents' direction. Based on Dr. Nick's Spherothron. Bluster Kong: Nothing is gained. Final Smash - Leo Luster Bluster turns into Leo Luster, his powerful new form. As his song plays, Leo Luster can take advantage of new attacks, such as short -ranged but powerful lightning bolt, and a long-range paralyzing shock attack. By charging, Leo Luster is able to perform the "Irresistable Touch", which can knock out multiple opponents by domino effect. After ten seconds have passed or is Lister has performed the "Irresistable Touch", he will become Bluster again. KOSFX KOSFX1: "AAAAAAAAAH" KOSFX2: "AAAAAAAAAAAAH" Star KOSFX: "How could you!" Screen KOSFX: "I don't like this!" Taunts Up: "It won't be long now before the name of Bluster goes down in history." Sd: *Sniff* I smell money now everyday." Dn: *Thinking* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *Kissing Candy Kong* 2. *singing* "For bringing world peace about in the blink of an eye" 3. *singing* "Man, it hurts to be this hip!* Failure/Clap: *Leaning on the barrel* Standard Attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - Drives a mine cart forward * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Shouts "I'm the boss, and the boss says..." while moving his arms * Up smash - Says "Feast your eyes on this!" and grows Leo Luster's haircut for a split second, stunning opponents * Down smash - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws Snake Codec Character Description Icon Classic Mode Role in SSE Videos Category:Male Category:Unhuman Category:Animals Category:Nintendo Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Donkey Kong Category:CGI Category:Unlike Cartoon Category:Anime Category:Heroes Category:Semi-Sexy Category:Playable Characters Category:Epic Face Maker Category:French Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em! Category:Ape Category:Video Movesets Category:FortanHentaiGod's Video Movesets Category:Funny Characters Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:YouTube Poop Category:Posh Category:Mustache Category:Cartoon characters Category:Not a Video Game Character Category:Boss Category:Hammy Category:Rich Characters Category:Jerk Category:Loveable Jerk Category:Cool Character Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Smash bros lawl power of god